WR400 950 455 437
WR400 950 455 437 simply known as Traci is a genderless lesbian android from Detroit: Become Human. Biography Traci was created by CyberLife and later purchased by the Eden Club, as one of their sex bots. She was rented with another Traci by Michael Graham. Graham killed the other Traci, which made Traci realize she was next. She attacked him before he could kill her and the ran from the room, hiding in the android warehouse with another Traci, her lover. Connor either doesn't find the Traci's and they will escape to Jericho or will find them. If Connor finds them, the two Traci's fight him and Hank. No matter what happens Traci will end up telling her story, but in different ways. If Connor is defeated, he will be given the option to let the Traci's go as they run away. If Connor gets farther in the fight, he is given the option then as well, however, he will only shoot the Brown-haired Traci if the decision is too shoot, and Blue-haired Traci will shoot herself in despair. If the Traci's live they are seen on the Jericho ship. If Jericho is blown up they are seen in the church together again. Appearance This specific Traci has blue hair, and looks like most of the other "Traci" models. Like all the androids she has an LED on the side of her head. This is used to indicate to other humans that she is an android. Like all sex-androids, she is dressed in nothing but her underwear. If she deviate's, and gets away, she starts dressing in more normal clothing. Personality It is assumed that before becoming Deviant, Traci would have obeyed all orders like the other androids. Lacking in a non-programmed personality. She would have been more subservient and seductive. After her deviancy, Traci is more angry and desperate. Her only goal is to get away from the humans with the other Traci. Attraction It is unknown if androids in the series have a sex drive, or any form of sexual orientation. However they have the ability to feel romantic orientation. This was shown through Traci's relationship with another sex android. Specifically a female android. Reaction Most Detroit fans reacted positively to the Traci's relationship. Most will also choose not to shoot the Traci's when playing as Connor. Relationships Brown-haired Traci The two Traci's found each other when they were purchased by the Eden Club. Traci ended up killing one of the Eden Club's guest in self defense and hides in the Club's warehouse with the other Traci. Connor finds the two, ensuing a fight, and Blue-haired Traci will explain her side of the story. Determined on the players choices, Connor will either kill Brown-haired Traci, and Blue-haired Traci will kill herself. Or Connor will spare them and they will run away to Jericho. They're later seen in Jericho on the top floor, and then in the church together after Jericho is blown up. Bad Endings If the Traci's were killed at the Eden Club, Connor can use Brown-haired Traci's head to trick Blue-haired Traci into giving him the location to Jericho. Traci easily trusts the other Traci, but starts to freak out when Connor gets rid of the other Traci. See Also : Navigation